


House of Myths and Legends

by IcePrincess1987



Category: Original Work
Genre: Athena Parthenos (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dragons, Elves, Gen, Goblins, Jesus (Christian Lore), Loki (Norse lore), Lucifer/Satan (Christian Lore), Mythology References, Odin (Norse Lore), Thor (Norse Lore), Unicorns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess1987/pseuds/IcePrincess1987
Summary: Six teenagers try to save another world in which they encounter various Myths and Legends of old.





	House of Myths and Legends

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I own each and every character and plot point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, I have a very fragile ego and would very much like ho hear feedback ( good or bad) about my writing this is my very first original idea that I have published.

The House of Myths and Legends by Evie Walsh

Prologue

It all started with an innocent conversation. "Beau, what are your plans for after school?"  
"Pen, I don't know yet. You know how the Brewers' feel about you not coming home after school." Beau replied with a sigh.

"I thought maybe we could go see that new action movie. Maybe Iris and Jason would be okay with it if we called them and let them know that I was with you." Penny replied.

"I don't want you getting into trouble, Pen. I'm in enough trouble for the both of us right now for losing the job at the hardware store just because I was doing my homework at the counter."

Penny, a pretty fifteen-year-old girl, with a chin-length blonde bob; has perfect grades, has a few friends but no one is closer to her other than her older brother. Beau is a rough sixteen-year-old with not-so-perfect grades, and has trouble making friends of his own, so his only friends are his younger sister and her friends. No one is perfect though. Their parents died while the two were still really young. They have been in and out of foster homes for the last ten years. So far, this family is the only one the two can agree that are potentially 'the one'. The Brewers' are a middle aged couple, who unfortunately were not able to have children of their own. They have had about five other foster kids come through their house. They were only going to be given Penny, but requested to keep both siblings together.

"Beau, I don't think that you are in as much trouble as you think. Jason and Iris actually care about our well-being. That's something we haven't felt in a long time. Not since Mom and Dad. And doing your homework at the counter shouldn't have been such a big offense. You said that the shop is always practically empty during your shift."

"Penny, please don't start about that. You know that old man Johnson doesn't care whether there was a customer in the shop or not. It's some kind of front, I think. Not sure what for, but I certainly didn't sell any tools. Look, Pen, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you go straight home after school. I promise that I will bring home a movie from the library, so we can have movie night." Beau admonished. The siblings stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Penny spoke, "Beau, if I promise to go straight home, will you promise to bring me back the latest fantasy book?"

"You know that I can't promise that, Penny. I can try, but no promises, okay." Beau sighed.  
"Okay. Thanks, big brother." Penny squealed as she hugged him. "Love you, Pen."  
Penny then turned around and ran off to yet another class, seeing how it was the middle of the school day. Beau headed off to history for an exam.

Chapter One

After school, Penny was walking home with her friends, Briella, Catalina, Raleigh and Lorenzo. The sky was a nasty gray, looking like quite the storm was on the way.  
"I still don't understand why you can't come hang out at one of our houses, Penny." said a bright, sunny-voiced Catalina.

"Cat, I told you that the family I live with is kind of strict." Penny sighed as they walked past the local crossing guard, waving to him as they passed by.

"Why don't we all go and introduce ourselves to Mr and Mrs Brewer?" suggested the only male in the group.

"That's a great idea, Reno. This way they know who exactly their Penny Lane is hanging out with." agreed a chipper Raleigh.

It was a ten-minute walk from the high school to the Brewers' home. Once they reached the old Victorian-style ranch house, the group suddenly became silent. Penny's four friends looked at each other, then at Penny who was starting to open up the front gate.

"I can't believe you live in the old Spengler house." Cat said grabbing onto the nearest hand. 

"Old Spengler house?" Penny asked, slightly puzzled. 

Penny and Beau had only lived with the Brewers' for the last two months and hadn't learned the latest gossip about their new abode yet. With the new foster parents and new house, came a new town. They had gone from living in a big neighboring city to a small town, where everyone knew the latest gossip and old legends.

"You don't know about the Spenglers’?" Reno questioned.  
"I came from the ' big city' to Pineford. How could I have known?" Penny shrugged as she led the way up the walk.  
"Legend had it, Old Man Spengler was into summoning ghosts, ghouls and other such nonsense. When he died, not only did his spirit stay in the house, but those that he summoned did too." Raleigh chimed in, no longer chipper.

"I don't know much about ghosts, but I've certainly never seen one. The Brewers' are nice enough." Penny urged while they walked up the front steps.

"The story of the house goes back at least a century. I think I even read about it in one of the books at the library." Briella said as Penny opened the front door.

"I guess I will have to look sometime. Iris! Jason! I'm home!" Penny called out, "And I brought my friends with me!"

"Oh, Penny, dear. I didn't hear you come in." Iris said as she strolled into the foyer drying her hands with a dish rag.

"Iris, these are my friends; Cat, Ella, Reno and Raleigh. They insisted on coming over to 'meet the parents'" Penny said.

"No problem. Any friends of Penelope and Beauregard are welcome here. I just wish that I had some type of warning so that I could have had snacks ready when y'all got here." Iris said ushering the five teens into the dining room where they could easily do their homework. "Jason! Come meet Penny's friends!"

"Mrs. Brewer, we didn't mean to be an inconvenience for you. We simply wanted you to know who Penny was hanging out with so that she might come over to one of our houses one of these days."

"That was very kind of you, Reno. We normally prefer that Penny come a-right home after school; but seeing that she’s a-hanging out with respectful and polite young folk such as yourselves, we could make an exception, I think." Jason said coming into the room dusting himself off. Just then, lightning flashed.

"Well, kids, I think you should all call your parents to let them know where you are. I don't think you should be going out in the storm." Iris said, coming back with a tray of cookies.  
"Iris is right. A nasty storm is a-brewing outside. Since it's Friday, I think it might be safer if y'all just spent the night. We have some clothes left over from our previous foster kids that might fit y'all."  
One by one, the teens pulled out their phones to call their parents. While Raleigh's mom was a bit reluctant, the overall consensus was that the Brewers' were right and it would be safer for the friends to stay the night. Jason got started making up the spare rooms while Iris checked on dinner. Beau came in shortly after with his latest score from the Pineford Public Library, and joined everyone at the table. Once the homework was done, the six teenagers decided to settle in for the night, including changing into pajamas. Beau and Penny showed the four friends where their rooms were.

Chapter Two

Now that they were comfortable, they started looking around. The old house had an attic, an attached garage and carriage house. Places that they could play the childish game of hide-and-seek, if they had wanted to. The garage was huge and full of old cars (such as a GTO, a Roadster, the list could go on). The teens were in awe. Neither Beau, nor Penny had really investigated their new residence before this. The carriage house, however, was practically bare. Typically, there should be a carriage, horses, etc. The only thing to be found was an old storage closet full of grooming supplies. Or so they thought. The six friends heard what sounded like a horse's neigh, but there was no horse in sight. One by one they checked the stalls, one by one they came up empty...until the last stall.

The neigh came again, this time Beau checked the remaining stall, only to find that empty as well. But... There was a draft from the back of the stall. The place where there should be a wall to protect the horse from the elements. The wall was there all right, but it was not your everyday run-of-the-mill wall, the wall shimmered and swayed like a curtain. 

"Beau, please tell me that you are not going to go near that wall." Penny begged.  
"Don't worry, Penny." Beau replied, getting closer to the 'wall'.

"I'll go with him. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he's safe." Reno volunteered.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." Ella said as she clutched Raleigh and Cat's hands. Penny had started to follow Reno into the stall, but Raleigh grabbed her hand as well. "No, Penny. Let the boys make sure that it's safe before you go in there."

Beau and Reno walked up the curious wall. Beau cautiously reached a hand out. "There is most definitely a draft coming from here." He whispered to Reno.

"But is it safe?"  
"No way to tell until we get close enough to touch it." Beau got ever so close that he touched the tips of his fingers to the shimmering space. He gradually put his whole hand through the swaying mass. Something touched his hand and he immediately pulled it back. Beau pulled his hand back with such force he fell backwards into Reno. Reno was thankfully prepared for this and managed to keep both of them standing, but just barely.

"It's cold." Beau called back to the girls. Reno inspected Beau's hand. It looked like there was snow melting off of it. The girls slowly crowded into the stall behind the boys. Just then, a most curious figure popped its head into the shimmering mass that was the back wall of the stall.

"Well don't just stand there gawking. Follow me." said the Being-whose-head-was-only-being-seen. The being had an Irish lilt to her voice. A horse was prancing around some ways behind her.

"Should we follow?" Cat asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Penny said, leading the way. The four girls and the two boys followed the head through the barrier.

"I am Lena the Goblin, at your service." said Lena, whose-head-was-much-too-big-for-her-body.

"A Goblin? I didn't think they existed." Penny said following the tiny being.

"We have to or I wouldn't be standing in front of you, but I digress. I am here as a messenger for the Goblin King. He would like for me to bring the six of you to him." Lena said.

"The Goblin King?" Cat questioned.

"As in the King of the Goblins." Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

"What does he want with us?" Beau questioned as they started walking.

"He needs your assistance in a very critical mission." 

"Why would he need our help? Not that we could possibly turn him down at this point." said Penny, starting to shiver.

"That is not a question for me to answer. I am just a messenger in these parts. Oh dear, me! I didn't realize that you weren't dressed for this type of weather." Lena gasped.

Chapter Three

"It's only September. We're dressed for part fall/part summer. And we're in pajamas." Beau said as he gave his robe to Penny for warmth.

"Well, then I won't make you wait any longer. We are going to stop by the nearby Elfin Sanctuary so that you can get fitted for the proper attire." Lena said trying to rush the group of teens down the dirt path. The group walked for about an hour down the dirt path before they came to a little cave next to what looked to be a huge ravine. 

"Are you sure that we are going in the right direction?" Cat asked, her teeth chattering.

"We're here." Lena answered, gesturing to the cave.

"That? I thought you said we were going to be getting warm and in proper clothes, not just finding shelter." Beau said, his anger getting the better of him. Penny, like the rest of them, just continued to get cold. And being the older of the two, Beau felt it was his responsibility to make sure that Penny was taken care of.

"I told you that I would get you somewhere safe, and I've done that. Is it the prettiest place? No. But it shouldn't matter what the place looks like, just that you will be warm and get warm clothes for the journey." Lena fired back.

Lena led the friends into the cave. The cave entrance was deceivingly rock and dirt, but the other side was a completely different story altogether. The Elfin Sanctuary was lush with green foliage, blue sky and a river running through it. Unlike the harsh cold and gray sky on the other side of the cave entrance, it was nice and warm. The teens were definitely surprised by this turn of events.

"Welcome to the Elfin Sanctuary, Hollowmoor." Lena said gesturing with her arms toward the outstretched land.

"Wow, this is awesome. Is it like this all year round?" Penny asked, taking off Beau's robe, as they  
started making their way toward the city proper.

"Yes, Hollowmoor is spring-like all the time. You see over there, the cherry trees have flowers all the time. It's so pretty," Lena gushed. "The river runs right through here out to sea. They are always prepared for whatever it is like outside, but here, you will never be cold."  
"Then they can get us clothes that will keep us warm for the journey to your King?" Cat asked.

"Of course, they can. Who do you think they are, savages?" Lena said with a roll of her eyes.

The group strolled down the path toward the villas. "Lady Lena, how good to see you again." said a very tall dark elf female with pointed ears. Elves are very tall, svelte human-like beings with pointy ears and voices that sound so serene they almost sound like they are singing.

"Tehisa, it's good to see you again as well." Lena said hugging the tall elf. "Princess Tehisa, I would like you to meet Miss Penny Lane, Mister Beau Lane and friends."

"Cat, Ella, Reno and Raleigh." Raleigh squeaked in awe.

"Take them directly to Alereth for fittings, and then come find me in the Council Room." Tehisa whispered to Lena. "It was nice to meet you all, Please enjoy your stay here in Hollowmoor." she said for all to hear with a nod of her head.

Lena met Princess Tehisa in the Council Room after she got the six teens settled in with Alereth.

"Those wouldn't be the Fae, would they? Please tell me that those are the Fae children." Tehisa said to Lena.

"I believe that they are. They came through Spengler's Veil. Penny and Beau are siblings, but the others...I have no idea." Lena said, shaking her head.

"Is Penny wearing Fawn's pendant?"

"Is she? I hadn't noticed. Then they very well might be the ones that we're looking for." Lena said thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but it's not like we are in a position to be picky. I will come with you to escort them to King Jared and Queen Saraphina." Tehisa said with a small sigh.

“You don’t have to do that, Princess. I am quite capable of making sure that they get to Eastbairn in one piece.” 

“You will have no argument from me about that, Lady Lena. I simply would like to accompany you to speak with the King and Queen.” Tehisa giggled.

Meanwhile…  
“Why couldn’t we go with Lena?” Ella asked Penny with a pout.

“Well, we do need clothes to walk around outside of here. It's not like its sunshine and roses out there. It may be warm here in this Elfin sanctuary-”

“Hollowmoor. This ‘sanctuary’ is called Hollowmoor.” Alereth interrupted as she took Raleigh’s measurements. 

“Hollowmoor, thank you, Alereth.” Penny quickly recovered.

“No need to thank me, I just wish that people would stop forgetting that I was here. No one seems to pay much attention to the one taking their measures to make sure that they get the correctly fitted clothing.”

“Oh, Alereth, I am so sorry. We didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“No one ever does.” she said forlornly.

“Why don’t you tell us about you instead of us prattling on to each other.” Raleigh suggested to the clothier.

“I am not just a clothier, but I am a skilled marksman. I cleaned house at the last archery contest my family held.” she shrugged.

“A skilled marksman eh, we could probably use your help on our way to the Goblin city.” Reno said with a raised eyebrow at his own ingenuity.

“I didn’t tell you that so you could enlist me in your useless little adventure.” Alereth scathed.

“Look, we may not know why we are going to the Goblin city, but we have to. Please come with us. I know that I would feel much better if there were someone around who could actually defend themselves against anyone or anything that might seek to bring harm to us.” Penny said trying to regain the civility that had dissipated from the room.

“I think we can all agree with Penny that we could use someone with your talents. Or if you prefer, we would like to learn.” Beau said calmly.  
“I will see that you are properly clothed, but I make no promises about anything else.” Alereth got her assistants to get the proper clothes for the youths that she had gotten the measures of. Once they were all fitted with elvish leggings and tunics, Lena returned to meet them. 

“Princess Tehisa has prepared rooms for all of you since we will be staying the night here. We leave bright and early in the morning. Also, the Princess requests your presence at tonight’s celebration.” Lena said as she helped Alereth fix up her studio.

“Does that mean that we need another outfit apiece?” Beau questioned as he made sure that everyone was comfortable in their new clothes.

“No, these should do. I don’t expect that there will be a problem with what you are wearing, most of the guests will probably be wearing the same type of outfit as is the custom here.” Lena answered.

Chapter Four

Now that they were properly attired, the group of teens met with Princess Tehisa in the council room. In the ‘meeting’ were Merlin, Achilles, Athena, Thor, Odin, Loki, Diana, Jesus, Vishnu and other various deities. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to discuss the problem with the demons. I know that King Jared and Queen Saraphina were going to be holding a meeting with the Fae, but since they are currently at war with them, I called you all here.” Lena said at Tehisa’s cue. Alereth crept in slowly so as to not draw attention to herself. They introduced the six teens to the group.

“I know that we definitely need to do something. Things are getting out of hand. The demons and hellhounds have practically taken over the Haunted Wood.” Loki beseeched.

“We are aware of the condition of the wood, Loki. I agree that we do need to do something about it, though. Lady Lena, do you have an update from Eastbairn?”

“We are currently engaged in a conflict with the Fae, but seeing as how things are just getting worse I think I can safely say that we are in this 100%. We are committed to fighting this evil.” Lena updated the group as per the King’s orders. Everyone looked at each other, dubious looks on their faces.

“I’m not one to judge; but if you are at war with the Fae, are you really going to want to get involved with this?” Jesus asked.  
“My King and Queen have assured me that if it is agreed upon by the consensus, then we will join the fight.”

“If you say you are going to join us, then I believe that you will. So, we have an accord? Will we fight?” Tehisa put it to a vote.

“One question; if you plan to fight, what are you going to do with the children? They have already said that they can not defend themselves. I request that everyone put it to a vote, should we train them?” Alereth spoke up.

“Those in favor of training the youngster, hands up.” Tehisa said.  
Achilles’s hand was the first in the air, followed by Lena...one by one hands went up, except Loki and Odin.

“Opposed, loses. Okay we need volunteers to train them.” Queen Lanisaire said as she joined the meeting. Queen Lanisaire is Princess Tehisa’s mother and Queen of Hollowmoor.

“I’ll do it. I want them trained right.” Achilles responded.  
“I think that to get the most out of training, they should each be trained by someone. If we are going to take the time to train them, do it the right way.” Loki said.

“I will train one of the boys to join my Myrmidon.” Achilles offered.

“I can train one of the girls.”Alereth seconded.

“I will train Beauregard.” Merlin said.

“Lena and I will train Penny.” Tehisa said

“I will train the third and final girl.” said a pretty elf standing near the elf queen.

“Well that solves that problem.” Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

“I think what my son is trying to say is that while we are worried about training the children, there  
are more pressing matters at hand.” Odin said forcefully.

“Yes, thank you, father.” Loki sighed.  
“I agree that Loki’s problem is a pressing matter, but the ones who need to deal with it are not yet capable of doing so. Loki, if you can just hang on until they are trained then I assure you that the matter will be handled accordingly.” Thor insisted.

“Will you not help, brother?” Loki countered.

“I will only get involved should there be a need for it. Right now, there is no need for any of the Thunder Gods to get involved.”

“Thor is right,” Athena interjected. “I do not think that the evil forces will be strong enough for the gods to get involved. Will there need to be armies? Certainly. Achilles and his Myrmidon will be needed. Can we see about getting other ground forces? Absolutely. This problem affects every living soul in Eastedge. I will contact Chiron about getting his centaurs together when the time is right. The Fairies, the Fae, Goblins, Elves, Gnomes, Dragons, Dwarves, they will all need to come together to defeat this evil. We will not stand a chance in any other way, we must all stand together or not at all.” 

Everyone looked at each other once again, then nodded in agreement. Who would know better than Athena, Goddess of wisdom and strategies? Not any one of them that was for sure. Achilles may have looked like he was ready to argue with her, but ultimately decided otherwise. Loki shook his head in quiet misunderstanding. All he knew was that they were delaying the inevitable to make sure that children were able to fight. He soon disappeared from Hollowmoor with another destination in mind.

“Once they are trained, I think that for this mission, they are going to need very specific weapons. No ordinary weapon is going to be able to defeat the forces that they are going to be up against.” Said Athena, not caring that Loki left the meeting without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

Chapter Five

“Loki, what do you want?” Lucifer questioned as the God of Mischief knelt at his feet. Lucifer, for all his eons, looked to be around the age of twenty-five with a grungy look about him; had been lounging upon the throne that he had claimed so long ago.

“My Lord Lucifer, greatest of all Dark Angels; I bring you news of the council.” Loki answered.

“What is the big news?” Lucifer asked, perking up on his throne just a bit.

“They have all agreed you and your minions pose a threat to their way of life, but they are not going to do anything until the child-heroes are fully trained.”

“That could take a while. In the meantime, get Balor to gather his Demons. We have a war to get ready for.” Lucifer said standing up and pacing the throne room of his ‘Palace’.

Loki raced off to do Lucifer’s bidding, not realizing that the one pulling Lucifer’s strings was waiting for him to leave before coming out of the shadows.

“I want you to remember this, Lucifer, you should be respected at all times. Not just when it suits people. Lucifer, you will be my king when we take over Eastedge.”

“My Lady, You deserve everything and you will get it. I will make sure of it.” Lucifer said as he knelt at her feet.

“Do not make promises you may not be able to keep, Lucifer.” Fern said as she walked away from him, shoes clacking on the stone floor of the cave that housed Lucifer’s home.”

***  
“Mister Merlin, Sir, I’m Beau. You said that you would teach me to fight.” Beau said with his hand outstretched to the Ancient wizard.

“Yes, I was aware of your impending arrival. Please just call me Merlin. Sir just makes me sound more important than I am.” Merlin said, shaking the teen’s hand.

“You mean Lena sent word?”

“No. Nissa the Druid is also a seer and foresaw it. It gave me time to make sure that you were the right ones for this quest.” Merlin smiled.

“Right ones? I thought we were the only ones for this mission?”

“Oh, you are. But I had to be sure that you could handle what I am going to give you at the end of your training.”

Chapter Six

Two Months later….

It was beginning to look like Raleigh was never going to be able to join her friends in the war. She had been the one that Alereth had chosen and she had also been the one to take the longest to train. No matter how many times she had been told or had been shown how to hold the bow and let the arrow fly, she just could not seem to get it. The others had already been trained by their various tutors and were about to be given their weapons.

“No, no no! How many times do we have to go over this? Use your lips as an anchor for the bow string.” Alereth scolded for the umpteenth time. Raleigh held the bow out and pulled the string back to her lips. This time, when she let go, the arrow flew towards the target that Alereth had set up.

“Now we are getting somewhere. Had you mastered this months ago, you could have gone off with your little friends. Seeing as you have it now, I think that now is a good time for you and I to try to join them on the road.”

“Hi!” exclaimed a small being with a child-like voice.

“Hi.” repeated Raleigh, more than a little confused. The child-like being popped unseemingly out of nowhere.

“I’m Fack. I’m a Dwarf.” said Fack

“You’re Fuck?” Raleigh asked, even more confused.

“No, silly. Fack. F-A-C-K.”

“Don’t you have a family looking for you?” Raleigh asked.

“Nope. I’m fully grown. I got no family of my own. Can I join yours?”

“Just say yes or we will be here all night.” Alereth cautioned. With that settled Raleigh, Alereth and Fack set out to join the others to save the world.

After getting trained, Penny and Lena set out to meet up with the others, except...they landed smack in the middle of a battle. The Fae and the Goblins were still at war. Swords were clanging, shields were smashing. People were either dead or dying call around them.

“Lena, we need to get around this.” Penny cried.

“We can cut through Lucy’s Lagoon on our way to the Fae castle.” Lena said.

“How do you suppose we do that?”

“If we need to we can fight our way through, but I would rather not. Just be aware of things around you, Penny. I promise you that I will get us through this.” Lena said as she grabbed onto Penny's face, making her look her in the eye.

“I believe you. But we better hurry. No telling if we have already missed everyone or if they are even still going to meet us at the Fae castle with the war still going on around us.” 

“No time to think about that right now. The only thing we need to think about is getting around the battle safely and to the Castle. They will be there. They promised. No one is going to leave you to do this on your own. If anything, I will be right beside you the whole time to get rid of this evil on our own.” Lena promised.

Lena and Penny weaved their way through the battle, trying not to interfere or get injured while making their way to Lucy’s Lagoon.


End file.
